Meeting Again
by Simin-chan
Summary: I didn't feel like looking at him anymore... but why did it hurt so much? He was dating Machi, and he was the girl who he was in love with. Then why would I rush back home without waiting for him and cry endlessly in my bedroom? Why would I keep crying all night until it drifted me to sleep? I was carrying a broken heart... because before I knew it, I was in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hehehe... I can explain... no I actually can't. I don't know why I've published so much, but I guess I want to get all of this out of my head before school starts. It's starting in about a week, and I'm really nervous. So this is my last story for the year... have fun!**

**I don't own Fruits Basket. And this is the first story I've written which has the Sohma curse in it.**

(Tohru's POV)

It felt strange walking through the doors of my new school, but I guess everyone has that feeling when they arrive at an unknown place. Meeting brand new people and trying brand new things is a part of life, and it's a lot of fun too! I had my uniform on me – a blue long-sleeved blouse and mini-skirt. It looked really cute, and it didn't look too bad on me either! I clenched my backpack tightly and held it against my shivering body. I tried to walk across the hallway properly – without tripping or bumping my head against anything. There was no knowing how nervous I really felt... because my body wouldn't stop vibrating. I take that as 'extremely nervous'. Well... it's normal if it's your first day somewhere.

I swallowed as I walked into the office. There was a woman with straight black hair and a red dress working on the computer. She didn't seem to notice me at all behind the screen, so I cleared my throat. She looked up, and smiled, "Oh hello! You must be the new student! Let's see... it's Tohru Honda... right?"

I nodded quietly as she went through her computer. "Your classroom is 1-D. I can show you the way if you want."

I nodded again as she got off from her chair and instructed me to follow her. I did as I was told to quietly, and a moment later, we were off. I couldn't see anyone in the hallways – they're probably in class already. I should've come earlier! I don't want to be introduced in front of so many kids! It's scary... but what choice do I have? I heard the woman talk and talk, but I didn't pay any attention to her. What I was really worried about was whether I would be a good student, and would I make good friends. Meeting new people is scary because you tend to be afraid on what they think of you in the first five minutes of the introduction, and this is where the 'first impressions are important' come in. If you make a fool of yourself on your first day, then be prepared to wear a dunce cap and sit in the corner.

"So Tohru... you are sixteen, right?"

"Huh?" I then realized that I was paying absolutely no attention to her. I even forgot she was here for the time being, but I don't know why though. I guess I got lost in thought again – it happens a lot to me. Realizing what I just did, I blinked several times and said, "I'm sorry – can you repeat that again?"

She nodded, "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen... but I will turn seventeen soon."

I didn't know where that question came from... didn't she already know? Maybe she wanted to start a conversation, and I didn't mind. I loved talking to people... but it's just that I didn't know what to say when I was the one who would have to start the conversation. We kept talking about the school and how it was like. It didn't seem so bad to me, but I was still nervous nonetheless. I, however, knew that I would have a great time here no matter what.

"Here we are! 1-D!"

The woman pressed her hands together and smiled, "I'll go get Mayu-sensei, so you better not go anywhere!"

I had a feeling that 'Mayu-sensei' was my new teacher. I liked the name – it was sweet. I just stood by the door not saying or doing anything. I was able to hear murmurs from the classroom, and a few people shouting. I laughed quietly, and thought to myself, _this was my new home._ School was like a home to me; my friends were like my family, my teachers were like my guardians, and the school itself was the house. I knew it was weird to think like that, but I always referred to school this way. This was why I would always look forward to coming to school – I came for family.

I was able to hear the woman, but not clearly. I was also able to hear a second voice, and I guessed that it was my new teacher. I found her voice very sweet – but I couldn't help but feel she had a hint of aggressiveness thrown in it. I noticed the class quieting down – they probably found out that their new student was outside their door at the moment. I shivered a bit, but I began to breathe slowly. I found a mirror right in front of me, and I started to walk close to it. I saw my reflection smiling at me, as if it's reassuring me that everything was going to be okay. Her brown hair was hanging behind her back, and her brown eyes faced mine. The blue ribbons added a nice little touch to the hair, and went really well with the uniform itself. Hmm... maybe I should've braided my hair.

Suddenly, without expecting, the woman came out of the classroom, "Okay, they are ready for you! Good luck!"

This only made me swallow harder. Clearly she was completely unaware on how terrifying this was, but maybe it's just me worrying too much. I took a deep breath, and I started to walk in, but I was stopped –

"Wait!" the woman raised her arm and waved at me. I turned around and looked at her, confused. She came towards me and whispered something in my ear.

"_Mayu-sensei is very sweet and good-humored, but she tends to be a bit aggressive. So if she gets angry with you, just keep cool and try not to talk back, because I'm not going to be responsible for whatever she does to you."_

I had absolutely no idea on what she just said to me – she spoke so fast as if she was extremely late for an important meeting. Maybe she was, but it just sounded like a whole bunch of blur to me. I just stood there looking clueless, and a few seconds later, she ran off – literally.

"Wait! What did you say? I couldn't catch any of that!" I yelled after her. She didn't look back, but all she said was, "I'll tell you later! Stop by the office at lunch if you want!"

I sighed; it sounded important – something about Mayu-sensei being aggressive or something? I still had the clueless look on me, but after catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I quickly wiped it off. I replaced it with a smile, and took another deep breath. I was able to hear footsteps, and I found a tall woman walking towards me. She had long hair – but I couldn't tell if it was either blonde or brown. She was wearing a black blouse with blue jeans, and I thought she looked very pretty. I blinked a couple of times, not knowing what to say. "Hello! You're name is Tohru Honda, right?"

I wasn't expecting her to talk so soon, so I nodded and bowed my head, "Yes... um..." I froze after that, not knowing

She chuckled softly, "So, why don't you come inside?"

Why was I so nervous? It was just a school! I was letting my nerves eat my flesh so soon... I just had no sense left. I don't think I was able to feel my own two feet for a few moments. I tried moving them... and they moved smoothly. I put the smile back on my face, and I walked confidentially with Mayu-sensei. I decided to keep the conversation going, so it isn't awkward in the classroom, in front of all my new classmates, "So... how is the class all together?"

Mayu-sensei thought for a moment, "If I had to sum it up, I would say they are all nice kids, and they are all really friendly with each other!" I sighed with relief, but I was still alert. I couldn't just space out or people might think that I'm a freak! Before we knew it, we were in the classroom, and I was standing in front of what looked like thirty kids. All of their eyes were on me – some of them were smiling at me and waving, while most of them eyed me to see what kind of a person I would be. I didn't know how long I was staring at them, but I looked away when I could.

"Everyone, this is Tohru Honda – our brand new student!"

I didn't act nervous from that point on – I smiled and I said 'hello', while a few people said 'hi' to me. My smile looked more real than nervous, and I was more eased out. "Do any of you have any questions for Tohru before we go on with class?" Mayu-sensei asked out of nowhere, making me jump a bit. It wasn't noticeable – but I needed to behave normal. One bad move... I would be wearing the dunce cap for the rest of the year. I cleared my throat again, and I patiently waited for any questions they had.

"How old are you?"

"Where was your last school?"

"Isn't Tohru a boy's name?"

I blinked several times – all those questions came in once that I didn't know which ones to answer first! "Uhhh..." was all I could say. I was not off to the best start for my first day. I thought over all the questions again, but as I was doing so, Mayu-sensei interrupted, "Well, we shouldn't waste any more class time! You will get to know her as time goes by! So Tohru, why don't you take a seat next to Tomeo?"

I saw his hand wave, and he was smiling at me. I smiled back as I nodded to Mayu-sensei, "Okay!" I made my way to my new desk, and as I was sitting down and putting my backpack beside me, Tomeo extended a hand towards me, "Hey! I'm Tomeo Komatsu! But you can call me Tom!"

I laughed softly as I shook his hand, "I'm Tohru Honda... but you can call me Jerry!"

He started laughing, and I kept smiling. Tom and Jerry was one of my favourite cartoons as a kid. I literally grew up watching them – especially the Oscar-winning ones. What I said wasn't really very funny to me – more like stupid, but he laughed nonetheless. Tomeo – Tom – stopped laughing a moment later, but kept smiling, "I knew you were going to say that! So... Tohru... isn't that a boy's name?"

I laughed a bit harder this time – but not so hard that people would start eying me two seconds later. I knew he was going to ask me that – I had the same question too. I didn't know what to tell him, "I guess because my parents liked it... but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

Mayu-sensei was taking the attendance, and I was able to hear a few names. I even said 'hi' to the other people surrounding me once I knew their names. They were all very sweet, and they were very friendly with me. They didn't treat me as a new student, but more as a friend. I really liked that – it made me a lot more comfortable about my surroundings and I was able to be myself. I wasn't paying attention to Mayu-sensei at all, but what did catch my attention immediately was...

"Yuki Sohma!"

I literally froze...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey all you lovely people! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows! Love you for all your support! But a few more would be great! Tell me what's on your mind! This story is mainly in Tohru's point of view, but it will occasionally switch to 3****rd**** person POV. If you want me to write in another POV, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my most favorite authors: xXYearOfTheCatFanXx! She is an awesome writer, and she is a sweetheart! You all should check out her stories! I've followed her for quite a while, and she's very creative… and that is something I'm still working on! Hehe…**

Recap:

_They didn't treat me as a new student, but more as a friend. I really liked that – it made me a lot more comfortable about my surroundings and I was able to be myself. I wasn't paying attention to Mayu-sensei at all, but what did catch my attention immediately was..._

_"Yuki Sohma!"_

_I literally froze..._

(Tohru's POV)

Did I hear her correctly? Did she just say Yuki Sohma? I felt my heart beating so much faster, but my emotions were circling all over my body. From that moment on, I wasn't aware of anything at all. All I had in my mind was… Yuki Sohma. I slightly twisted my head around, wondering if I would see him. I, somehow, didn't want to see him. I saw many other people, but I knew none of them were him. I scanned across the room, still hoping that my eyes don't catch a glimpse of him… but I was hoping for too much.

I saw a mop of silver silky hair flowing over his head. His amethyst eyes twinkled along with the sunlight. His smile – although it was blank – lit his face and made him look so much brighter. He was drop-dead gorgeous, and he would be able to have all the girls fall on their knees. He was what you would call a prince. He was what you would call a charmer…

He was what I called a friend.

I heard him say 'here' in a soft and gentle voice. It sounded so sweet, and I felt as if I had him by my side again. I felt as if I've gotten back what was taken away from me so long ago. Slowly the moments began to come back to me – the laughter, the cries, the smiles, and the memories. I looked away immediately before he or anyone else realized that I was staring at him. I felt my cheeks heating up – oh no! The last thing I wanted was to look like a tomato! But I also felt tears forming in my eyes. I tried to resist myself from letting them fall, but I failed miserably. I found a tear making its way down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to be seen crying – but I wasn't able to help myself. I looked beside me to find Tom, but he was facing Mayu-sensei as she was teaching today's lesson. I didn't even realize that she had finished the attendance and she already moved on, I quickly grabbed my notebook from my bag without making a sound, opened it to the first page, took out my pencil, and started taking notes down as fast as I could. I didn't know how much I missed, and I didn't care at the moment.

What was he doing here? More importantly… what was _I _doing here? Another tear slipped down my eye without a warning and fell on the lined page. I stopped writing, and I reached for the drop of tear on the paper and felt it. It was cold – just like the ice that surrounded my heart. All the memories now brought pain to me rather than happiness. I lost a friend, and I don't think he knows who I am anymore…

Without noticing, I saw a slip of paper being placed on my desk. I didn't know who it was from… but I still opened it. There was a little note written in it…

_Are you alright? It looks like you've been crying. _

_Tomeo _

Oh great – Tom found out! I was terrible at hiding things. I make everything so noticeable… it was just embarrassing! Although I did smile… it was nice that he worried about me. I quickly wrote back:

_No… I'm fine. Do you want to hang out at lunch with me? _

I just realized that I had no one to hang out with at all. Tom was really my first friend here, and he was really nice! Oh wait… I had to go to the office to find out what the woman was telling me, but I didn't think I needed to know. Class was going to be over in a few minutes anyways. I handed him the note quietly so that Mayu-sensei wouldn't see. I know it wasn't the right thing to do… but … I just had too many things in mind.

A few moments later, he wrote back to me. I opened the note, and it said:

_I would love to! Class is going to be over in five minutes. I was actually going to ask you the same question…_

I could swear I saw him blush, but it might just be my imagination. I looked towards him, and smiled. He smiled back at me, but looked away suddenly. And before we knew it, the bell rang.

I closed my notebook and put it in my backpack along with my pencil. Tom was still standing by his desk, "Are you ready?"

I nodded my head while smiling, "Let's go!"

* * *

I don't know why, but I couldn't stop looking at Yuki. Tom and I were in the cafeteria, talking. But as he spoke, my eyes would face towards Yuki. He didn't look back at me – he probably doesn't think I exist anymore. Why am I starting to get so emotional? I don't think he would ever care for me anymore – not after he left me like that.

"Tohru, are you sure you're alright?"

I almost didn't hear Tom's question, but I simply smiled and nodded my head. I didn't want him to worry about me – I'll be alright. He, however, didn't seem to buy the lie I told him, "Tohru… please tell me." He reached out for my hand, and patted in gently, "If there's anything you need to talk about, don't hesitate to tell me."

I smiled again as I looked down at our hands. He was so polite and sweet; it made me feel a bit better. But the ice that was forming in my heart grew stronger and harder, it didn't help me. I started to stand up – our hands separated. I looked at Tom for a moment, and I began to walk away… just in time before the tears fell. I didn't know how fast I was walking, or where I would go, but I just went where my feet would take me. Before I knew it, I made it to the front entrance of the school. I leaned on the edge of the door, and grabbed my left elbow with my right hand. I made it just in time before I started to cry my heart out. A breeze blew by my face, mixing in with the tears. My hair flew all over the place, but I didn't care.

I was able to hear footsteps out of nowhere, but I didn't turn around. I heard someone calling my name, and I heard panting…

"…ru! Tohru!"

I swiftly turned around, and found Tom running towards me. I turned back, not looking at him anymore. I didn't want him to see my tears. Why was he here anyways? Why did he care so much about me? I barely knew him, but he already took me in as a friend. I didn't want to cry in front of him, but I really couldn't help myself anymore. The thought of Yuki was stabbing me; I felt as in blood was rushing out of my skin, and I was going to drop to the floor any minute now. It just hurt so much…

"Tohru!" I was able to hear Tom's voice, "Are you –

Before I knew it, I had my arms wrapped around him. I could sense that he was shocked, but he began to stroke my hair gently. His hand felt warm, and I felt the ice melting in my heart. The pain began to dissolve slowly… but it still hurt nonetheless. I heard him say 'hush' to me several times, but I couldn't. I cried, and cried, and cried for what seemed like the longest time. I felt so stupid crying like this, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Tom…" I began to say, while breaking away from him, "Will you ever stop being my friend?"

Tom looked at me while smiling. He slowly wiped my tears away, "Of course not."

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Tohru slowly began to stop crying, and Tom tried to make her feel better again. She kept smiling, but it looked sad and painful – it also looked forced. Tom put his arm around her and tried to say something funny to her so that he could hear that sweet laugh of hers again like the time when she first entered the classroom. He did hear it… but it wasn't the same. She cried an awful lot, and he was worried. What could be wrong? He question she asked him… if they would remain friends… where did that come from? It looked as if she was carrying a broken heart with her, and it looked as if she was carrying it for a long time.

But little did they both know, was that Yuki watched the whole thing.

"Tohru… I'm sorry."

Yuki had his back against a wall, making sure that none of them saw him. He saw how much Tohru was crying, and he heard what she had to say. This only made him feel a stab of guilt in him. He looked as if he was about to shed tears as well, but he tried to remain strong. He didn't want to see his friend go through this…

But was she his friend anymore?

She was clearly aware that he was here, and so did he. She was crying her heart and soul out, while he kept them inside him. Ten years ago… and they still both remember what happened. He hurt her so badly… he remembered hearing Tohru cry. It hurt him so badly also, but he didn't want to hurt her. He was sure that she hated him for leaving her like that. He let go of her hand without even telling her why. He began walking away – class was about to start.

The rest of the day, Tohru's face had a gloomy look towards it. Tom was still worried about her, but Tohru wouldn't tell him what was wrong. She acted like it wasn't a big deal, and shrugged it off. He was also aware of the fact that she wasn't even paying attention in class. Every ten seconds, he would look her way and see her just staring into space. He even saw a tear fall on her desk. There was something that was hurting her… and he needed to find out what it was.

When class ended, there was a huge thunderstorm outside. No one was leaving the building – they were all calling their parents or other family members to pick them up. Nobody wanted to get wet and catch a cold. But Tohru was not the least concerned about the weather. She looks like the kind of person who would even walk through a heavy pile of snow and not care. She was actually about to take off… until –

"Hey, you!"

Tohru spun around, and found three girls standing here. All of them were wearing frowns on their faces. Tohru had a really bad feeling about this…

A girl with long – VERY long brown hair decorated with bows stood right in front of her. She crossed her arms, and eyed her suspiciously, "Okay, listen up! Normally we would warn newcomers like you to stay away from our prince, but you have seemed to do just that without us even telling you."

Tohru looked at her, blank. She had no idea what she just said. The girl cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"Oh right… you're new. Let me explain: My name is Motoko Minagawa. I'm a year older than you. The girl on my right is Minami Kinoshita. And the girl on my left is Mio Yamagishi. We are the Prince Yuki Fan Club, and I'm the president of it! So we are telling you this once again, stay away from Yuki because WE have first dibs!"

Tohru blinked a few times, trying to understand what they just said. Yuki had a _fan club_? All of them looked like they were obsessed with him, and had huge crushes on him. Tohru looked at them with a firm face, and said, ""Well… if you don't know someone that well, you just stay away from them. Wouldn't you…?"

Motoko scoffed, "Whatever! I'm not here to have a conversation with you, so just stay away from Yuki! Understand?!"

Tohru quickly nodded, and all three girls stormed off.

Tohru began walking, and was just about to go outside… right in the rain, but a hand grabbed hers before she was able to. She looked around, and found Yuki looking back at her.

"Tohru…"

**So… What did ya'll think? This is m first time writing a FanFiction like this so I apologize if it's bad. Tell me if I do better on my other AU stories rather than the traditional ones like this.**

**Oh, and thanks to all my reviewers! I didn't expect to get so many at once! Keep reviewing! I will thank all of you personally if I find the time! The guests: Lolo (I love the name!), Zara, Ileana, thank you so much! I hope you continue to support me!**

**REVIEW EVERYONE! It's not rocket science… xD.**


End file.
